Elaine as Chaffon: A Force's Story
by ChaffonGal
Summary: Warning: MARY SUE!!!! Read at your own risk. When Elaine is orphaned she goes to live with her mysterious uncle. While she is there she discoveres why she has such unusual powers, and uncovers the mysterious force behind her families deaths.
1. The Nightmare Returns

"Go to your room! Now, young lady!"  
"Why do you try to be my mom, your not? I hate you!!! I never want to see you again!!!" Elaine screamed at the top of her lungs.   
"That's just fine!!! I wish I never would have taken…umm Elaine, what's this next line, you kind of scribbled it." Elaine's Godmother said to her. They had been practicing some scenes from Elaine's new play.  
"Oh, that's 'you'" Elaine told her Godmother Julia.  
Okay, from the top?"  
"Nah, I need to do my homework, but how about tomorrow?"  
"Sure Elaine that sounds good." Elaine turned and ran up the stairs as Julia said this. Julia now, more than ever, was not convinced that Elaine's inspiration for her new play, had come, as she said, from a movie she saw on TV. She thought now, that her play had come from her feelings about her.   
You see Julia is not Elaine's real mother she is her Godmother. Elaine's real mother and sister were killed when Elaine was 4 years old. The really sad thing was that Elaine was there when her family was killed, and she stabbed the murderer. Julia sighed and went back to her housework.  
  
******  
  
"There!" Elaine sighed as she finished the last page of her English essay. She sat back on her bed, and thought about the next scene for her play. She yawned and decided to instead take a quick nap. As she drifted into sleep, she thought about how nice Julia was for helping her with her play, and had a lingering thought in the back of her mind, about her real parents. Normally Elaine didn't dream but today as soon as Elaine fell asleep, she began to dream.  
She was sitting on her bed, reading, when the doorbell rang. She sighed as she got up to go answer the door, but to her surprise, heard her sister, Maggie, answer the door instead. "That's good," she thought, "now I can finish my book." She was about to sit back down, when she heard her sister scream. She ran to the door, and found that she could not open it. She kicked and scratched at her door, while she heard one final lingering scream, and her sister's body fall to the ground. "Why, isn't Mommy getting up? She must have heard Maggie!" she thought wildly, when she heard her mom's door open and her mom say, "What the hell is going on around here!" "Oh my God! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to…" but she never finished. The next thing she heard was another body fall. Elaine was desperate now. she grabbed her mirror and broke it with her foot. She ignored the throbbing pain in her foot and proceeded to take the biggest piece of broken mirror and wait. Soon she heard the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs. She readied herself to lunge. The footsteps got closer, and closer and soon enough, the door opened. A man was standing in front of her, but she couldn't see his face, then she attacked, and felt the sickening feeling of the piece of mirror sinking into the man's flesh. As he fell, she ran, and right in front of her was her mother and sister, both dead. With a strangled cry she ran out the door, and into the night. When she turned around for a last glance at the house, she found the man standing right behind her…  
"AHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO!" Elaine screamed with tears running down her eyes.  
"Elaine, what's wrong!?" Julia asked frantically as she came into her room.  
"It was the dream again. The same horrible dream!" Elaine sobbed.  
"Oh, honey, it's okay. You know that man will never come after you. You killed him, remember?" Julia said trying to comfort her terrified and sobbing Goddaughter.  
"Then why didn't they find the body? Julia, you know as well as I do that he's not dead. And, I've been meaning to tell you, I've been having another dream. This one is about you. Now, you know that my dreams usually come true, so I want you to be careful, okay?" Elaine said frantically.  
"It's okay, I will dear, now go back to sleep."  
"Okay, and Julia, I love you."  
"I love you too Elaine," Julia said, and with a last look at Elaine she left. Elaine looked around and saw that there was a small fire on her desk. Elaine raised her hand and cloud appeared and rained on the little fire until it was put out.   
"I hate it when that happens," Elaine muttered and turned over to try to go back to sleep.  
  
******  
  
Elaine couldn't get back to sleep for the rest of the night. She tossed and turned, and finally got up to look at her dream notes. Although her dreams were few, they were usually always of importance and Elaine kept detailed notes on all her dreams. Elaine flipped through her dream notes until she found the one she was looking for.   
  
Dream: I am in the kitchen. Julia and someone else is in the dream. Something is wrong with Julia though, she is lying on the ground, and I know she's dead. The man is laughing and I know he killed her. When he turns around, I can't see his face and then I wake up.  
Analysis: I think Julia is in danger. I have to be careful with her from now on.  
  
"What can this mean? Oh Julia please be careful," Elaine whispered into the night.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you think about making cookies today?" Julia asked as Elaine came down the stairs for breakfast.  
"Yeah, sure," Elaine said obviously tired.  
"Okay, well, I'll get the ingredients," Julia said searching through the cabinets.  
"You, know, I think I used the last of the flour for your birthday cake," Elaine yawned.  
"Yeah, your right, no flour. I'll go to the store real quick and get some more. You want to come?"  
"Nah, I'll stay here, and get the rest of the stuff ready," Elaine replied.  
"Okay, honey. I'll be right back. Love you," Julia said getting into her car.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, everything is ready," Elaine said when she had finished putting the sugar in the bowl. "Where is Julia, it doesn't take that long to get flour". As soon as she finished saying this the phone rang.  
"Hello, Smith residence." Elaine said.  
"Hi, Elaine, it's Julia. I met this guy in the supermarket, and he asked me out to coffee. Would you hate me terribly if I accepted?" Julia's voice said from the telephone.  
"No, of course not! Go ahead, have a good time, I have some stuff I need to do anyway."  
"Thanks Elaine, I love you, bye."  
"Love you too, buh bye," Elaine said, "Hmmm, that's kind of cool, that Julia gets to go out tonight. She deserves it after having to put up with me for 10 years.   
Elaine busied herself for four hours by working on her play. At about 5:00 p.m. she started to get a bit worried, when the phone rang again.  
"Hello, Julia?"  
"Yeah, honey, it's me. Daniel, you know the guy I went out with, asked me to dinner. Is it alright for me to go?" Julia asked.  
"Yeah sure, that's ok," Elaine said.  
"Okay see you later, honey, bye."  
"Bye."  
  
*****  
  
It was three hours later and Elaine was sitting at the kitchen table reading, waiting for Julia. She was starting to become worried about her. She knew that Julia was very capable of taking care of herself, but still. Elaine was just thinking about calling Julia's cell phone, when the door opened. She looked up and saw Julia and the guy, Daniel, come in. The guy's back was turned to her, but when he turned around, Elaine wished he hadn't. Elaine let out a piercing scream, and threw the chair she was sitting in at him. She finally was able to put a face to her constant nightmare, for now she remembered the face of the man that killed her family and he was standing in her kitchen.   
"Elaine! What is wrong? What are you thinking?" Julia said furious.  
"Julia, it's him! It's the man that killed my family! Run!"  
"I don't think so," the man said getting up, "Nobody's going anywhere." Elaine stood cowering in the corner, as Julia picked up the fallen chair, and went to beam the man upon the head, but he was too fast. He pulled some sort of stick from his pocket and muttered the last words Julia would ever hear: Avada Kedavra.  
Elaine let out a scream as she saw Julia's body fall to the ground, dead. She stood up and went towards the man, her adreniline pumped body, and her anger filled mind, were ready to take on Ghanghis Khan if she had to. When the man turned around, Elaine hit him square in the face with her fist. Daniel was not expecting this and got the full force of the blow. While Daniel was getting his balance back, Elaine ran. She ran as fast and hard as she could. She didn't hear any pursuit, but was scared just the same. She kept running until daylight, not stopping to take one breath. As exhaustion came over her, she felt herself slowing down. She finally stopped when she tripped over a large rock in her path and fell, she didn't bother to get up.   
  
*****  
  



	2. The Mysterious Uncle

"Nikki! Wait up!" Samuel yelled after his twin sister as she raced up the road in front of her.  
"Oh my God! Samuel, get over here, there's someone lying in the road! I… I think she's dead!"  
"What?" Yelled Samuel when he reached his sister. "Oh my… come on, help me drag her to the house."  
  
*****  
  
"Do you think she'll pull through?" Elaine heard someone, it sounded like a boy her age, say above her.  
"The doctor said she'd live, wait I think she's waking up," a girl's voice said as Elaine opened her eye.  
"Where am I?" Elaine asked staring at the almost identical faces of the two teenagers looking down at her.   
"We found you on the side of the road half dead. How did you come to be there? What happened?" The girl asked.  
"Julia, he, he killed her. He killed my mom and my sister, than he killed Julia. He was after me, but he killed her. So I ran and ran and ran, and I fell. Julia's dead, she's dead!" Elaine sobbed out, tears streaming down her face.  
"What? Whose Julia is she your mom, or your sister? Who killed her?" The boy asked.  
"No, Julia is my God mom. I don't know who killed her, Julia said his name was Daniel," Elaine cried, still sobbing hysterically.  
"Okay, Nikki call the police, we need to find this Julia, and we need, uh to do, uh other stuff!" The boy said frantically to his sister.  
  
*****  
  
Four days later Elaine was sitting in the living room of the Colby's house (the people who found her) and was sitting through another interview with the police (they had found Julia's body, but not her murderer) and listening to the same questions. It went a little like this:  
Did you see the face of the murderer? Yes  
Can you describe him? Yes  
What time did this happen at? About 10:00 p.m.  
Did you see the face of the murderer? Again, yes  
Do you have any other relatives? Not that I know of, but I do remember that my mom said something about her half brother in Scotland  
"Hmmm. Now that last question was a new one," Elaine thought, "I suppose now that my use as a witness has been spent, they're trying to get rid of me. A whole new life, a new start, and maybe, just maybe a place where that man can never hurt another person I love again."  
  
*****  
  
Dear Ms. Sampton:  
Your information has been very useful to us, and we have managed to contact your uncle. He has arranged for you to take a plane to Edinburgh, Scotland. He will then have you take a train to Dumfries, Scotland. All the information will be on your plane ticket. We will let you know if there are any new developments in the case. Have a nice day.  
Sincerely,  
Tom Shielding  
Roseville Police Department  
  
"Humph! Have a nice day? As if! Now I have to move to Scotland, away from all my friends and everything I have come to love? It's not fair!" Elaine said angrily.  
"It'll be alright, Elaine. Maybe you'll like Scotland, but you'll never know until you go there," Nikki said.  
"Yeah, and I guess I'm going to find out soon, since my plane leaves in 20 minutes."  
"I guess so."  
  
*****  
  
It was a few hours later and, after many tearful goodbyes, Elaine was on the plane towards her destiny. There were only four more hours until she landed, and then a two-hour bus ride to Dumfries. She wondered what her uncle was like, she had never met him, only heard him mentioned by her mother occasionally, and she was four at the time, so she didn't even remember much of what she had already heard.  
The police had told her a little bit about her uncle, but not enough to know if he was a bad person, or a good person. All the police had told her was that he was a professor in Scotland, and his name was Severus Snape.  
  
*****  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I need to ask a favor of you," Professor Severus Snape asked in his usual menacing tone. He seemed to be most comfortable being nasty, even to the Headmaster.  
"Go ahead Professor, ask away," the Headmaster said pleasantly.  
"I need a week off. My niece is coming from America, and I need to meet her in Dumfries."  
"You have a niece Severus? I never knew that, hmm, the things we learn at times that seem unimportant. How is she your niece?"  
"When my mother died, my father remarried to an American muggle and they had two children. Amanda and Alex. I was already 18 by that time, so I did not know either of them very well. Elaine, my niece, is Amanda's youngest daughter. Amanda and her oldest daughter were killed when Elaine was four by the same person who just recently killed her God mother Julia Smith."  
"Ah, I see. What time is the young girl coming in, and will she be attending our school?"  
"Elaine will be arriving at 6:00 p.m. and no she is a muggle as far as I know."  
"Well then, you only have 1 hour until she arrives, and yes you may have the week off to get her acquainted with her new surroundings."  
"Thank you Headmaster," and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, here I am, but no uncle in sight. Wait, okay, how am I supposed to know what my uncle looks like, if I've never met him?" Elaine sighed sitting down on the bench outside the train station. She looked around in the crowd and saw a man in khaki pants and a black polo shirt coming her way. He was tall and had black hair that looked rather greasy. He also had an abnormally large nose, and wore a sneer on his face.  
"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be a Ms. Elaine Sampton, would you," the man asked.  
"Yes, I would, and you wouldn't be Mr. Severus Snape, would you?" Elaine replied.  
"You certainly do have a lot of your grandfather in you."  
"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"  
"Good, definitely a good thing. Well I suppose we better be going if we want to get home before 8:00 p.m. Oh are you hungry?"  
"No, I am fine. So where exactly do you live?"  
"Well, that's on the list of the many things I have to talk to you about, now we need to go," he said rather impatiently.  
"Okay, well, um where's the car?"  
"It's over here," he said leading her to the car that would give her the ride that would alter her life forever.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, I suppose I should begin by asking you some questions. First off, has anything unusual ever happened when you were upset or angry?" Her uncle asked.  
"Well, actually, when my mom, well have you been acquainted with my, uh unusual history?"  
"Yes."  
"Well after I stabbed the killer, I ran away, but somehow, I don't know how, he was right behind me. I turned around, he reached out to grab me, and I put my hands up. I closed my eyes because I was scared and He flew backwards, fast and hard. He hit a pickup truck and stood up. He looked at me and said that he would come back to get me another time. Then he just disappeared." When Elaine finished she looked at her uncle and was surprised to that he had become a little pale in the face.  
"Uncle…Uncle Severus, are you okay?"   
"Has anything else happened?" He said dismissing the question.  
"Well, um, you wont believe me."  
"Yes I will, believe me, I will," he said rather nastily.  
"Fine, but I don't say I didn't warn you! Okay, sometimes I have noticed that when my moods change, so does the weather. One time it got a bit out of hand. I had just learned that I had to go to a God home, and I was crying in my room, when my bed caught on fire. It quickly spread around my room, and soon I was engulfed in smoke. I didn't know what to do, but I had a feeling a hunch I guess, to put my hands together. When I did I began to think about water and as I thought I felt my hands become damp, and then wet. Soon a small ball of water was formed in my hands. I threw it on the fire and it went out. Stuff like that has been happening more and more."   
"I see, well, that is interesting," he said coolly, but as Elaine had noticed was looking paler by the second.  
"What is so interesting, the fact that I'm insane?"  
"I'll explain later," He said as the car rounded the last turn into a small hamlet. He pulled up to a little inn, and parked outside. He went in and motioned for me to follow. There were people in the inn, which I guess was a pub too, since they all had drinks in their hands, and they all stopped when we went in.  
"Oh, uh, hello Professor Snape," A woman in a purple robe said to Elaine's Uncle.  
Suddenly Elaine noticed how strange everyone was dressed. They were all in robes, and were wearing pointy witch hats.  
"Uhhhh, okay… Um Uncle Severus, what is going on here?"  
"I'll explain later," he said.  
"Snape, what ay ya doin' in those muggle clothes?" A man asked.  
"Had to go to London," he replied icily, "And its Professor Snape."  
"Ah, who's the lass?" A woman in pink robes asked.  
"She is my niece, Elaine," Snape replied.  
"You, uh, you have a niece, Professor Snape, the first man asked again.  
"Yes, and she just got back from a very long trip. I would like to rent her a room."  
"Why isn't she going up to 'Ogwarts with you Professor Snape? I'm sure Dumbledore could fix 'er up a room," a different man asked.  
"Uh, Uncle Severus, what is Hogwarts, and a muggle and Dumbledore, and why are these people in such funny costumes, and I'm not even going to mention the absurdly large number of broomsticks in the corner. Oh let me guess, you'll explain later? Well latter's not good, enough!" Elaine said crossly.  
"Yup, she's your niece, she is not as quiet as you though, but she has your temper! But she doesn't look a thing like you, why with the neat little mop of brown hair, and those eyes! I haven't seen eyes like those, since I saws 'Arry Potter."  
"Yes, I suppose so," Snape said stiffly, and with that he left.  
"Okay…I'm going to do us all a favor and just go to sleep, with no questions," Elaine said, as the innkeeper handed her a key to the room.  
  
*****  
  
That night Elaine had a strange dream.   
She was in a dark dungeon sitting in a desk and her uncle was sneering at her with the utmost hatred. When she asked him what was wrong, her uncle held up a mirror and she saw her eyes and then her face, and they started to change into a teenage boys face. He had glasses and his nose was a bit longer but his eyes, his eyes were just like hers and did not change. Then her uncle threw the mirror down and said in a voice full of hate "You see you have become what I have always hated!" Elaine woke up with a start, sweat streaming down her face. She blinked her eyes once or twice, then lay back down and went to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Miss Snape, time to get up, your uncles come to collect you," a woman said shaking Elaine awake.  
"I'm not Miss Snape, I'm Miss Sampton, thank you very much," Elaine said yawning.  
"My pardons miss, so, how do you like your uncle? He's always seemed a bit, well cold. I never knew 'e 'ad any family, he always seemed to be a loner, if you ask me. And now he shows up with a teenage niece, I mean, are you here for the month, or the year, or some kinda exchange student thingy, because I know I wouldn't want to spend more than that living with the potion's master," the girl said all of this without taking a single breath. A lot of what she had said was new to her. Obviously her Uncle was not liked, and did not have a family, but what was this about potion's master?  
"Uh, excuse my ignorance, but what is a potion's master?" Elaine asked the woman.  
"I will explain later, Elaine, now please hurry up and get ready, we need to go see Professor Dumbledore soon," her uncle said appearing out of nowhere and then leaving.  
"Will you please leave, so I can get dressed, Elaine asked the woman, now sitting on the bed, still chatting away.  
"Yeah, 'o course! Oh and will you be needing your robes pressed?"  
"My robes, what are my robes?"  
"You know, your wizard clothes! What I'm wearing!" She said, as if this were obvious.  
"I don't have any robes, I just have regular clothes, you know, pants, t-shirts."  
"Oh my good golly gosh! Are, are you a muggle?"  
"Uh, is muggle a good thing or a bad thing?"  
"'Ow in the word can ol' pure blood Snape have a muggle niece? It just don' make any sense!" The woman said as she exited Elaine's room leaving Elaine with many questions.  



	3. The Meeting With Dumbledore

"Elaine, I'm afraid I forgot to explain, you will be requiring different clothing for where we are going." Elaine's Uncle said to her as she came down the stairs. Elaine was a little perturbed about this, since she had spent little over half an hour picking out her outfit, and she thought she looked very nice.  
"Well, then, what am I supposed to wear? An evening gown?" Elaine said with both sarcasm and exasperation. She noticed that a few people snorted into their morning sherry, while others looked like I had just spat in the devil's face.  
"No, Elaine, you are to dress in this," Her uncle said coldly as he handed her some kind of dress, no, it was a robe, A black robe. She sighed; decided it was better left unasked, and marched upstairs to change.  
*****  
  
After Elaine had finished changing and had left the inn, her and her uncle started walking toward a gigantic castle.  
"Is, is that where we are going?" Elaine asked with a hint of wonder in her voice.  
"Yes. That is where I teach, and everything you have asked about will be answered there." Her uncle replied and smiled a bit when he noticed that she quickened her pace.  
When they finally reached the castle, Elaine couldn't help but wonder if all the schools in Scotland were as beautiful and foreboding.  
"So, what is the school called?"  
"It is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," her uncle answered in his usual menacing tone.  
"What? Did you say Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Elaine asked, stopping in her tracks.  
"Yes, everything will be explained when we get to the Headmaster's office."  
"Oh, hello Severus, a woman wearing black robes, and a black pointy hat said. She looked very strict, but not mean.  
"Hello Minerva. May I introduce my niece, Elaine," her uncle said indicating towards Elaine. Elaine noticed that there seemed to be a sort of tension between the two, as if they didn't like each other, but were too mature to say so.  
"Hello Miss Snape, will you be attending Hogwarts this year?" The woman, Minerva, asked.  
"I really have no idea if I will be attending. And my last name is not Snape, I am Elaine Sampton, how de do!" Elaine said as pleasantly as she could.  
"Well, you definitely didn't get your uncles personality, that's for sure," Minerva muttered to herself.  
"Minerva, is the Headmaster in," Snape asked as though he hadn't heard Minerva's remark.  
"Yes, he is in his office, have a good day Severus, and you too Elaine," and with that Minerva continued down the hall.  
Elaine and her uncle also continued on their walk through the castle, Elaine was just thinking what beautiful paintings these were, when she realized that they were moving.   
Elaine jumped two feet in the air grabbed onto her uncle's arm and yelled "Oh my God! Uncle Severus the paintings are moving! They're moving!"  
"Of course there moving! Now be quiet, do you want to disturb the classes?" Her uncle snapped at Elaine. Elaine let go of his arm, and found many other surprises around every corner. Between coats of armor that talked, moving staircases, and moving paintings she was a nervous wreck when she reached the stone gargoyle.  
"Ice Mice," her uncle said, and it was obviously a password because the gargoyle came to life. Now this was just too much for Elaine she gasped, looked at her uncle, and promptly fainted.  
"Oh great!" Her uncle sighed. He took out his wand and muttered some Latin words, and Elaine's body rose up into the air. He stepped on the moving staircase making sure Elaine's head wouldn't hit the floor, and made his way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
*****  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, may I introduce my niece, Elaine," Severus Snape said when he had maneuvered Elaine's still unconscious floating body into Professor Dumbledore's office.  
"May I ask what happened," Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face.  
"As you know she is not very accustomed to magic and with the moving paintings and suits of armor I believe she was very high strung, and I think your moving gargoyle set her off. She fainted right outside her office."  
"Ah, I see, well we better revive her," Dumbledore said conjuring a bed out of nowhere, "it wouldn't do for her to spend the whole day unconscious. Enneverate." And with that Elaine woke up. She looked around, noticed that there was an old man staring down at her, and her uncle looking at her with an expression almost like worry, but which quickly returned to his usual sneering face.  
"Dumbledore I presume?" Elaine said to the old man.  
"Yes, this must be the famous Elaine that everyone is dying to meet," Dumbledore said. Elaine looked at Dumbledore and was sure that she could trust him. "Severus, would you mind if Elaine and I talked alone?"  
"No," and her uncle left.  
"Elaine, your uncle has told me about your, err, strange experiences concerning fire and water. Could you by chance explain them to me?" Dumbledore asked looking at her, not condescendingly, but with respect.  
"Well, I'm reluctant to talk about this, but I suppose I will since you have brought it up. Well I guess I should start by telling you that its not only fire and water that I can manipulate, but also I can make rain clouds, and make plants grow, and I can control lightning, so I suppose I have a strange connection with the four elements: Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. I've tested my limits and so far, I've only been able keep my powers in check for a week, and on the Sunday of that week, my powers (I guess you could call them powers), go haywire, I mean fires springing up everywhere, it starts raining inside the house, 50 mile per hour winds in the kitchen, the living room becomes a rainforest, I mean totally out of control! So every Sunday I go somewhere private and vent my powers by like making a little cloud and having it rain, making a couple fire balls, moving things with my mind…" Elaine said, but Dumbledore interrupted her.  
"So, you can move things with your mind also?"  
"Yeah, did I forget to mention that? Well I don't know if I told you this already, but I can move things with my mind, I can teleport myself, and, well I don't like to mention this and, and I don't think I will, no, not yet at least. I want to keep at least on of my powers a secret. Oh, and I can sometimes read minds"  
"Why only sometimes?" He asked showing both amusement and interest.  
"Well, there's this whole process I have to go through, and it takes awhile so I use it only sometimes, and well, its also kind of rude, don't you think?"  
"Hmmm, I suppose so."  
"Well, yeah, so that's the extent of my power, and may I ask you a few questions now?"  
"Why of course, ask away!"  
"What is going on here? The pictures move, the coats of armor talk! And that, that gargoyle! Either your castle is extremely haunted, or, well, something fishy is going on here."  
"Oh there's nothing fishy going on, this is a magical school, and from what I've heard, you will be attending here next term. The term started September 1st, but I believe you can catch up on three weeks work. Your uncle will take you to get your supplies, and we will hold a special sorting ceremony at dinner on oh, lets say September 27th. Well, if you would by chance step out and inform your uncle that I wish to talk to him privately it would be greatly appreciated. Have a nice day Miss Sampton.  
"Now wait a minute! Magical school? Like magic wands and broomsticks? Proof it."  
"As you wish. Now lets see," Dumbledore said taking out a stick, "Aurora Tandem" When he said these words brilliant colors lit up the room. Elaine gasped and looked at Dumbledoore with amazement.  
"Magic, this is, magic!" Elaine said.   
"Of course, now please go out and fetch your uncle."  
"Ok," Elaine said going out of the office. Her uncle was there waiting. Elaine told her uncle that Dumbledore wanted him, and her uncle went into the office. Elaine put her ear against the door to listen.  
"You know she's a force." She heard Dumbledore say.  
"Yes, that's what I thought, but I wanted you to confirm it." Her uncle answered.  
"That's the reason her…" Dumbledore started to say but was cut off by her uncle.  
"Yes."  
"Hmmm, I don't believe we should let her know until she's ready."  
"Yes, I agree."  
"Well, you better take her to Diagon Alley tomorrow. She will start in 5 days. Well, have a nice day Severus, ta ta.  
  
*****  
  
"Well that was pretty strange," Elaine said to her uncle.   
"Not to me," He replied. He was extremely glad that she had stopped jumping every time a picture moved.   
"Yeah, I guess so. You know you're very quiet, I really don't understand how people can think I have that I am like you. I'm not trying to be rude, but even you must see the difference." Elaine said all this while walking backwards looking at uncle. Somewhere in the distance some bells rang.   
"Dinner."   
"Oh, cool bells. My bells were so very annoying at my old school…" Elaine started to say but three people had come running down the stairs knocking both Elaine and her uncle down.   
All five people were lying in a heap, when her uncle got up, red in the face and said, "Potter! Weasly! Granger! Detention for all of you, and 10 points form Gryffindor each!"  
"But we didn't mean to!" A boy with red hair said.  
"Do you want to make it 20 points each, Weasly?" Her uncle warned. The boy with red hair, Weasly stayed quiet.  
"Um, uncle Severus, it was really my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I was walking backwards. I'm sure they are sorry," Elaine said to her uncle, but noticed right away that that was the wrong thing to say. Her uncle's face got very dark, and he gave her a look that said shut up now or you will regret it! She quickly closed her mouth and looked at the people who had run into them. She was puzzled to see their mouths open and their eyes wide.  
"Elaine, I need to get something from my office. Stay here, I'll be right back," and her uncle walked off into the darkness.  
Elaine looked back at the three people, and they were still staring at her as if she had two heads. "What?" She asked.  
"You, your, how, your Snape's niece?" A boy with black messy hair said.  
"Yeah, and who are you?" She asked.  
"I am Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasly, and this is Hermione Granger. What's your name?"  
Harry, who had been expecting her to ask him about his scar and such, but instead she said "Nice to meet you. I am Elaine Sampton."  
"Hi, so, is it terrible living with Snape, I mean your uncle?" The Hermione asked.  
"No, we mostly don't talk, don't interact at all, I mean I didn't even know he exsisted until, oh, three days ago. So I'm guessing you don't like him." Elaine said.  
"Well, he is very, ermm, strict," Hermione, said.  
"Strict! He's a monster! You know one time Hermione got hit with an engorgement charm on her teeth, and Snape said he didn't see any difference! I mean her teeth were longer then her chin, and he didn't see any difference! Can you believe that?" The red head, Ron, said as if he had been waiting to tell this to someone for a long time.   
Suddenly Elaine realizes what the kid with the black hair's name was, Harry Potter. Hadn't someone in the inn said we had the same eyes? And now that she looked at him, she realized that she had seen his face somewhere, but she couldn't remember. "Did you say your name is Harry Potter?" Elaine asked.  
"Yes," he said. "Oh here it comes," he thought.  
"You know, I don't think my uncle likes you, he got really huffy when a person at the inn mentioned your name. Huh, go figure."  
"So, what year are you, and what house?" Hermione asked.  
"Huh? What are those?"  
"Oh, you don't go to this school, do you?"  
"Not yet, I'm starting on the 27th, at least that's what the principal said."  
"Principal?" They all asked.  
"Yeah, you know Dumbledore. What do you call it here, Headmaster I think. In America we call them the principal, and vice principal. Is there a vice headmaster here?  
"No, but there's McGonagal, and she's the Headmistress."  
"Ah, I see, oh I think I see my uncle, so I guess I'll see you on the 27th, bye." And as Elaine said Professor Snape, came down the hall and Elaine followed him.  
"Snape, has a niece. Huh, I always thought he was an evil ogre. You know she seems much to nice to be his niece," Ron said.  
"Well," Harry said, "look at the Dursleys."  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Wouldn't in be funny if she became a Gryffindor?" Hermione said.  
"She deserves to be in Gryffindor, standing up to Snape like that!" Ron answered, and with that they went into the dinning room, to spread the news. Snape had a niece.  
  
*****  
  
"Elaine, you never, ever, ever try to correct my judgments. You have undermined my authority, and I don't appreciate it. Those kids are punks," her uncle said this in a quiet voice, but Elaine could tell he was very angry.  
"I'm sorry, but I think you were being at little hard on them. I mean all they did was come down the stairs a little fast.!" Elaine retorted. "I mean, what do you have against them?"  
"It is none of your business what my motives are," Snape snapped.  
"Well from the way your acting, I'm starting to believe what Harry, Ron, and Hermione said about you!"  
"Oh, I see your already on a first name basis. And what may I ask did they say about me?"  
"That you're a blood sucking mean and evil monster!"  
"Well Ms. Sampton I would like you to know that I was not forced to take you in. If I were such a blood sucking monster, I would have left you to go to an orphanage. I never expected or wanted to have a 14 year old brat thrust into my life for me to raise. So you just think about that!" Snape said bursting into a yelling fit. On the last sentence he turned around and stormed down the hall.  
"Well just for your information, it not exactly wine and roses for me to be sent to Scotland to live with a cranky old bat!" Elaine yelled down the hall. Her uncle apparently didn't hear her and if he did he didn't show it.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello Ms. Snape, good to see you again!" The bartender said.  
"It's Sampton not Snape! This is the third time! God how can anybody think I'm related to that, that man!" Elaine screamed as she ran up the stairs to her room.  
"Looks like she's had a run in with her uncle. Told you it would happen, I told you!" the bartender said to his customers who just shook their heads.  
  
*****  
It was late and the feeling of guilt was coming over both parties (yes Snape can feel guilt). Elaine was pacing around her room thinking. "God, why was I so mean? He was right, he did go out on a limb taking me in, and what business of mine is it how he treats his students. Grrr…If only I hadn't been so stupid. Well, I suppose I better write him an 'I'm sorry' letter." Elaine raised her hand and the drawer of her desk opened up and a quill came out of it. "Quills? God, you think with all this magic they would at least have pens, but this parchment is nice," she said looking at the parchment she had just made rise out of the drawer. "Okay, lets see. Dear Uncle Severus, I'm just writing to apologize. I had absolutely no right messing around in your business. Well that pretty much sums it up, except I'd like to thank you for taking me in." As Elaine said this the quill began writing on the parchment. Elaine had learned this trick when she had to write an Essay and had gotten sick and tired of writing. She had begun to speak the words out loud and her pen began writing. Elaine folded her letter and walked downstairs. The innkeeper was down their polishing glasses. "Um excuse me, I was wondering if you could deliver this to my uncle?" Elaine asked.  
"Oh hello, Miss Sampton. Oh, of course!" The innkeeper said.  
"Oh, and by the way, what's your name?" Elaine asked.  
"My names Max, Maxwell Tallepe. Is that all you need Miss?"   
"Yeah, and thanks."  
"Your welcome Miss."  



	4. The Sorting

"Miss Sampton, time to wake up. Your uncle is here to take you to Diagon Alley.  
"Where?"  
"Oh and you don't need any robes."  
"Okay," Elaine said as the girl, Margie she had said her name was, left.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Her uncle said.  
"Yes." Elaine replied.   
"Then lets be on our way," her uncle said handing her some dust.  
"Err, um, what am I supposed to with this?" Elaine asked puzzled.  
"Throw it into the fire, then step into the fire and say 'Diagon Alley.'"   
"Well okay," Elaine said as she did what she was directed to do. She looked up an saw that she had started to zoom up the chimney. She closed her eyes, and was extremely grateful she hadn't worn a skirt. Suddenly she felt herself drop onto the ground.   
"Ow! That hurt!" Elaine said as she got up.  
"Sorry, I forgot to warn you about that," She heard her uncle say from behind her.  
"Oh my God! You scared me!"   
"Sorry. I am going to go and get some more potion supplies and quills, while you go and get your supplies. Here is some money. The bronze ones are the Knuts, the silver coins are sickles, and the gold ones are galleons. Here is your list of the supplies you need, if there is any change you can use it to buy what you want," Her uncle said.  
"Oh, okay. Um, Uncle Severus, I was wondering… what are houses. I mean in school."  
"Well there are four houses Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The Headmistress will explain the rest."  
"Ok, what house were you in?"  
"Slytherin."  
"Ok, I'll see you later," Elaine said as her uncle walked off. She turned and looked down the cobblestone path. "Where should I go first? Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, or Olivander's Wanda? Hmmm, better go for the wands," Elaine said as she walked into the wand store. "Hello, is anyone here?" She yelled into the seemingly empty shop.  
"Oh, hello Miss Sampton. I've been expecting you for quite a while. I wonder why you never arrived, but that's in the past. I am Mr. Ollivander. Please hold out your wand hand, that's the hand your write with I mean," A man said as he came out of the shadows. He was very peculiar looking with silver eyes.   
"Oh, hello, um my right hand then," Elaine said holding out her right hand.  
"Now, lets take your measurements. Good, good," He said taking out a measuring tape and letting it measure by itself. "Now lets see, try this one, Unicorn hair and maple, 10 inches." She took the wand in her hand and waved it around a little, but nothing happened. "No, no, try this one. Dragon heartstring and cherry wood, 11 inches." Again nothing happened. After she had tested about ten wands he gave me a very unusual looking wand. It was a dark mahogany brown that was swirled with a lighter brown. "Here, try this one, Phoenix Feather and Weeping Willow, 11 ½ inches long. Supple and good for elemental magic." As soon ad Elaine took the wand in her hand, she felt a warmth run through her fingers and up her arm. Her fingers seemed to know there place on the wand, and as she held it, she thought that it felt like something that some has had for a long time. With a great swish of her arm, red and gold sparks came flying from the wand.  
"Ah, bravo, bravo! Now let me wrap it for you. Now that I think of it, this wand is very much suited to your special powers," Mr. Ollivader said wrapping her wand. "That will be 10 galleons. Have a nice day." And with that Mr. Ollivander disappeared into the darkness of the store.  
"Hmmm, I think I will grow to like you wand."  
  
*****  
  
After Elaine had bought everything on her list, she went back inside the bookstore to look up a specific subject: elemental magic. She must have looked through dozens of books, but finally she found one that seemed very useful: A Force's Guide to Elemental Magic. She went to the cash register and bought it. She looked in the little purse, and found she still and plenty of galleons, Knuts, and sickles.   
"What should I buy?" Elaine wondered aloud.  
"How about a pet? A girl needs a pet," the man at the cash register said. So Elaine headed down to Eeylops Owl Emporium.  
"Owls, what in the world could an owl be for?" Elaine said thinking aloud.  
"Why for mail, of course! They make good companions too, but for companionship I would have a dog over an owl any day!" A man standing near her said.  
Mail? What a laugh it will be when Nikki gets her mail by owl, he he! Elaine began looking around at all the owls using a special owl light. She was just considering buying a tawny owl, when a snowy owl caught her eye.  
"Wow, you sure are pretty. What is this marking? Oh, a star, how pretty! You know, I think I'll get you," Elaine said as she went up and paid the owner two galleons and six sickles for the newly named owl Kirra.  
  
*****  
  
"What is that?" Elaine's uncle asked in disgust as he spotted Chaffon.   
"Well, I'm going to want to mail my friends Nikki, and Krystin, so I thought I could buy an owl with the money I had left over, and mail them with that. Also she's is really pretty, and really amiable."  
"You can't send mail with an owl to muggles! What did you do with the rest of the money?" He asked as if Elaine was a simpleton.  
"Well, I bought a book, and I opened an account at Gringotts, and put my last ten Galleons, five Sickles, and seven Knuts in it," Elaine said, trying not to get mad. "And if I can't mail my muggle friends, then I can use Kirra to mail my wizard friends over the summer. I will be getting friends you know."  
"What is your owl's name?" Her uncle asked with a hint of suspicion.  
"Kirra, I got it from the book I bought," Elaine said innocently.  
"What book?" Her uncle said from behind clenched teeth.  
"It's called 'A Guide to Elemental Magic.' It's really interesting, did you know that Kirra is a type of elemental magic, it is plants, the full name is Kirramental, but I shortened it. Well, didn't you expect that I would just stay outside the door twiddling my thumbs, I knew you would be talking about me, and I learned some very interesting things, I am a force, even though I still have no idea what that means, the god-damned book doesn't say anything about it, but I will find out. Oh, and what really pisses me off is that you kept all of this from me! And what was that about 'that's the reason her'? I want to know!" Elaine exploded. People in the street stopped and looked at the strange pair, a pretty young girl, and a foreboding man.   
"I will not tell you here. The walls have ears." And with that he was silent the rest of the trip.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, I have my backpack, my books, my schedule, my pens and parchment, (she had refused to use quills, they are just so primal!) My cauldron, my potion ingredients, my robes, my hats, my gloves, my coat, and my stamps, and envelopes! I think I am ready!" Elaine said to the innkeeper as she checked her school equipment once again. The innkeeper smiled at Elaine, she had grown quite fond of the girl, and her anxiety at starting the new school was quite funny.  
"You forgot your wand, your owl, and your favorite book," The innkeeper said.  
"Oh my gosh, I did!" She said running up to her room. "I am sorry I left you Kirra," she said and hurried downstairs.  
"Elaine, hurry up, your uncle is here!" Elaine heard the innkeeper call from downstairs.  
"Okay!" She yelled back. Elaine grabbed the remaining stuff I her room and ran downstairs. Her uncle was there waiting. He grabbed her trunk and helped her into the carriage.   
  
*****  
  
  
"Hello again Miss Sampton," Professor McGonagal said to Elaine. "Now, the students are all gathered in the hall for dinner, you will be introduced and then you will come into the hall. I will then tell you to what to do. Is this understood?"   
"Yes, umm do they have to watch me be sorted? Couldn't I do it in private?" Elaine said nervously.  
"No, now wait here," Professor McGonagal said exiting into the great hall. Elaine could hear Professor Dumbledore talking, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. After a few minutes she was able to make out only the words "rarely…new student…pleased to say…would like to…Elaine Sampton." Elaine supposed that was her cue. Elaine took a deep breath and stepped through the door. She couldn't help but feel that all eyes were on her, judging her right there. She could hear a few people whispering, and a few quiet giggles.   
"Now, Elaine, will you please put on this hat, it will sort you," Professor McGonagal said pointing to a hat on a stool in the middle of the room. Elaine bit her lip and went and put it on.  
"Well, well, well what have we here?" Elaine heard a voice say. "I remember when your uncle was sorted, definitely a Slytherin he was, but you, now you are different. You have a lot of bravery in you, almost to the point of too much bravery, but you also have a way of getting what you want when you want it, hmmmm…I think Gryffindor suits you better though, better be GRYFFINDOR!" Elaine heard the hat shout out the last word. She took the hat off, and went to the table under the banner that read Gryffindor. Elaine was glad to see that the people were cheering. She saw Harry Ron and Hermione at the end of the table. They waved her over and she sat between them.  
"Ha ha! Look at Snape! He's absolutely livid!" Ron said. Elaine nervously glanced at her uncle, Ron was right, he was livid. Elaine decided now was the right time to lay low for a while.  
"Congratulations on becoming the newest Gryffindor chap, you just won me five galleons," A boy with hair like Ron's said.  
"Yes, absolutely spiffing! Love the outfit too darling! Hey Fred, I bet you two galleons that Elaine here will be Hogwarts newest heartbreaker!" A boy who looked exactly like the other one said.  
"Now, why would I bet against you on that? It is quite obvious my dear brother."  
"Yes, I suppose so, well cheerio!" And with that they left.  
"My brothers, Fred and George," Ron said. "They think they're funny."  
"Well, it's getting late, and you need to unpack your stuff, so what do you say to calling it a night?" Hermione asked. Elaine Harry and Ron answered in the affirmative and climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.   



End file.
